Secrets
by ladylala04
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how hard we try to keep them in, secrets often find ways of getting out. Harry/Ron/Hermione Triofic


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or the characters. They are a product of J.K. Rowling's wonderful mind. This story is purely a work of fiction and it serves for entertainment purposes only. I gain no monetary profit from this story.

A/N: This little idea came to mind after I finished writing the latest chapter of Semblance of Normalcy. (For those who are following that fic, I have not given up. It is probably being beta'd as we speak.)

This unbeta fic will most likely be a two-shot. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley stepped out of the roaring green flames from the fireplace in his sitting room, hung his Auror robe on a hook next to the mantle, and collapsed into the awaiting arms of his beloved leather recliner. Letting out a mighty yawn, he laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes because he was utterly exhausted because his last mission had been both physically and emotionally draining.<p>

Since becoming Deputy Head of the Auror Office, Ron's main duties were to oversee the progress of missions and ensure that the Aurors were keeping their actions and investigations mostly on the legal side. Due to his managerial position, he never really had to take on missions anymore. However, several weeks ago, a tragic crime against his own kin caused him and his ex-partner, now the Head of the Auror Office, Harry Potter to temporarily leave their desks and jump back into active duty to solve the case, professional ethics be damned.

He could still remember the cold terror that coursed through his veins the evening Harry burst into his office and told him that the Diagon Alley branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes had been robbed and that Angelina and Freddy were being rushed to St. Mungo's. Apparently, their fifteen year old nephew was helping his mum close the shop for the night while his dad was at the Hogsmead Village branch counting inventory for the beginning of summer hols.

The fucking coward who robbed the store somehow knew his brother George would be away and decided to strike while he was gone. The bastard made away with everything in the till and used the _Cruciatus _curse on mother and son to make sure they wouldn't follow him during his escape. Ron had made a personal vow to George that he would catch the son of a bitch and make sure the courts gave him a long stint in Azkaban.

After weeks of investigations, stakeouts, and surveillance, he and Harry located a potential suspect but couldn't bring him in due to lack of physical evidence. Ron had an Auror trail him and keep tabs on his activities.

The next evening while Ron and his children were sitting down for supper, Harry screamed through the Floo that they had just caught the suspect and they needed him to come down to Headquarters. Harry also said that he was sending Teddy through to stay with his children until he got back because he knew Hermione was still away at her conference.

For nine hours, he and Harry grilled the slimy fucker, and in the end he finally cracked and confessed to not only robbing Weasley Wizard Wheezes but also being involved with several other unsolved robberies. Harry officially closed the case and the two old partners returned to their separate homes and families to get some well needed rest for the next day of work.

Ron shifted lower in his seat and kicked his legs out. He knew he should get his lazy arse up and go to bed but his tired body didn't want to move. He wished he could conjure up a blanket and just sleep in his cozy chair, but thanks to Hermione's silly rule about not kipping on the sitting room furniture, that was out of the question. Mainly, because he knew she would be arriving home early from her trip and might catch him doing it.

He sighed because he was just so glad everything was over and life could finally become normal again. George and his family could finally get some proper rest knowing the prick that hurt them was on his way to Azkaban, and he could leave the hectic life of an active Auror and be able to go back to his semi-predictable job as the Deputy Head of the Auror Office. The only things he would miss about being off the desk were the thrills of actively hunting down bad guys and being able to team up with Harry again.

Although, he practically got to see his best mate almost every day at work or at home, Ron sometimes missed the intense partnership they shared when they were both Aurors. Long gone were the exhilarating years of stake-outs and wand battles; now-a-days the only 'action' the once formidable duo saw was voting for the same ministry policy or reprimanding Aurors who didn't follow the rules.

Ron let out a little smirk when he thought of the other reason he missed being Harry's partner; because they were always together, it was a hell of a lot easier for them to sneak off for a quick shag. And if they were lucky, they could catch Hermione in between meetings and include her in on the fun. Now, with the three of them having three very conflicting schedules, they were lucky to squeeze in one weekend a month.

Due to the severity of the crime and the individuals that were involved in their last case, going off and shagging like rabbits like they would have done in the old days was the last thing on their to-do list. However, despite the seriousness of the night's lines of questioning, Ron couldn't help but to secretly ogle his lover because gods his mate was in top form. Ron loved to watch Harry in action; whenever it was time to interrogate a suspect, Harry donned his harden Auror mentality and set about getting the absolute truth from them. The intensity and power that radiated from him whenever he worked over a criminal was truly a sight to behold.

Ron could feel his neither regions stir when he imagined Harry looking down at him with the same serious demeanor and intense dark green eyes. And he was even more turned on when he pictured his best mate staring at his wife Hermione that way as well.

_Damn_. He thought to himself. It had been far too long since the three of them had gotten intimate together. As soon as Hermione came home from her trip, he was going to book them all a nice hotel somewhere so they could spend some well needed time alone.

Although, the unconventional relationship he and Hermione shared with Harry began at some point in the Second Wizarding War, each person in the trio would confirm that they developed feelings for one another at different times while they were at Hogwarts. During the hunt for the Horucruxes, when Ron returned from his desertion and Hermione finally let go of the anger and resentment she had towards him, the dynamics in all of their friendships shifted.

On one incredibly cold night, the three teens huddled together on Hermione's bunk desperately trying to seek warmth, and what started out as rubs and hugs for comfort, ended with both Harry and Hermione losing their virginity to Ron; and since that day the three never looked back. They formed a deep loving bond that would last them for the rest of their lives.

Knowing that their special relationship would never be accepted in Wizarding or Muggle society, they made a conscious decision to keep it hidden. After the war, Harry sought to rekindle his relationship with Ginny because she was the only other person he genuinely cared for, and Ron and Hermione paired up as a couple. They worked hard to ensure that the outside world only saw them as nothing more than close friends and family.

A few years, marriages, and children later, the three still maintained their covert commitment to each other.

As Ron sat in his chair and planned the holiday he and his lovers would be taking, he couldn't stop the kinky thoughts that flashed in his mind. He felt himself harden when he pictured Harry and Hermione lying spread out before him, on some private beach in an exotic locale. Gods he needed a good wank; perhaps he should get up and go toss off in a nice hot sho-

"Dad?"

Ron's budding erection immediately died when his eyes sprang open and he saw the form of his eight year old son standing near his chair. Thank goodness he didn't give into his arousal and started touching himself because he hadn't even heard the little boy enter the room.

"Sweet Merlin Hugo, you nearly scared your Da half to death!" Ron sat up and placed a hand on his startled heart.

"Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." Hugo earnestly replied tucking a messy strand of mousey brown hair behind his ear.

Ron craned his neck to get a look at the time on the Grandfather clock. It was well after one in the morning. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out here to wait and stay up with you so you wouldn't be lonely because everyone else is asleep."

"Aww, well that's very sweet of you, but a growing boy like you needs to get all the rest he can so you can be a big strong man one day."

"Like you and Uncle Harry?" Hugo said as his chocolate brown eyes lit up just like his mum whenever she got her hands on a new book.

"Yes, like me and Uncle Harry. " Ron chuckled. "Come on, how's about we get some warm milk and you can tell me all about your evening with your sister and cousin Teddy. "

Ron stood up and slung his giggling little boy over his shoulder and carried him to the kitchen.

As they drank their milk, Ron was utterly amused at how animatedly Hugo talked about Teddy taking him and Rose out for ice cream after dinner, and how he and his sister completely trumped their older cousin at a game of chess. The more Hugo talked and sipped his milk, the more tired he became and when he finished off his drink, he was so exhausted that Ron had to pick him up and carry him out of the kitchen.

On their way to Hugo's room, Ron stopped to look in on his daughter Rose, whom everyone in his family said was a spitting image of him. She had the same red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and willowy frame as her dad and she inherited her fiery temper from him as well. Seeing that the ten year old was fast asleep, Ron closed the door and proceeded to get Hugo to his room.

He laid his youngest child down in his heavily Chudley Cannon's themed bed, tucked him in, and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Good night son. " Ron whispered.

"Good night Dad. "

When Ron made a move to stand up, he felt Hugo's tiny hand grab at his sleeve.

"Dad wait, do you really think I'll grow up to be a big man one day?" he asked.

Ron felt his heart sadden when he heard that question. Ever since Hugo started school, he always seemed self-conscious about his size. He was often the smallest amongst his mates and the littlest of all the cousins. Hermione started him on nutrient potions but it still didn't affect his size. Although the parents were slightly worried, they _knew_ he would eventually grow; it was just a matter of making Hugo believe it.

"Sure you will, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just… I've always been the smallest at school and I'm the smallest person in our family. I don't think I'll ever grow. "

"Don't worry Hugo, you will grow. The reason you're the smallest boy in your class is because you are the youngest. "

"Well even cousin Lily is bigger than me and I'm older than her. " Hugo protested.

"Listen son, all little wizards and witches grow at different times. When your Uncle Harry started at Hogwarts, he was one of the smallest boys of our year but by the time he made it to Sixth year, he was just as tall as all the other boys at school. "

Looking content with that answer, Hugo gave a little smile and said, "Ok Daddy. " He then snuggled down and closed his eyes.

Ron gave him another kiss on his brown freckled nose, and got up to leave the room.

"One more thing," Hugo called out to him before he closed the door, "am I a Metamongo?'

"A what?"

"A Metamongo, like Teddy?"

"You mean a Metamorphmagus. No, you're not. "

"Oh, 'cause Teddy said he thought I might have been one like him. "

Ron suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. "Uhh… Why did he say that?" he asked dreading to hear the answer.

"After Rosie went off to bed, Teddy let me stay up a little longer because he said that he wanted to try and beat me at chess at least once. During our last game, my nose started to tickle and when I sneezed, Teddy said my hair turned black and one of my eyes turned green. He tried to take me to look at it in the mirror, but I sneezed again and everything turned back normal. He said that I must be a Metamorphmongo like him. "

Ron felt himself break out in a cold sweat.

"Did Teddy tell anyone else about what happened to you?" _Please say no. Please say no._ Ron desperately thought in his mind.

"I don't know, after it happened he said it was late and that we should probably go to bed. He tucked me in and I heard him go to his room and close the door. Why do you think that happened to me Dad?"

"Well," Ron scrambled to come up with an answer, "sometimes magic does strange things. You shouldn't be too worried though because it probably won't happen again."

"Ok, good night then. " Hugo let out a huge yawn and dozed to sleep.

Ron found himself trying not to panic about the news his son had just told him. If Hugo was right, Teddy had just witnessed one of the Golden Trio's most well guarded secrets.

When Ron was sure the boy was in a deep sleep, he pulled out his wand and lowered the barrier that separated his family from his sister's. He watched nervously as the _Glamour_ Hugo wore since he was one month old, began to fade. His son's freckles disappeared and his curly brown hair straightened and got darker. In a matter of seconds, Hugo Weasley's appearance transformed from the hodgepodge mixture of Ron and Hermione's features to an exact carbon copy of his true biological father. He now wore the messy black hair and pale skin of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>EN: For the purpose of this story, Harry's small stature when he was a child was a result of his genetics, not from the Dursely's malnutrition.


End file.
